Random Moments
by Kiyohime
Summary: Random moments of silliness, drama, fluff and many other kinds. Rated T, the reason? Most are ShizNat. Enough said.
1. Orientation

**_A/N: _**_This fic has been inspired by the random moments that me and my Natsu shares. So, here's my first (and probably a pathetic attempt at it) crackfic. I apologize in advance if it doesn't amuse you at all. :P _

---

Natuski: Oi, Kiyo.

Kiyohime: … (_In deep, deep thought)_

Natsuki: _(Snaps fingers in her face) _Hey!

Kiyohime: (_Subconsciously swats said distracting hand away) _…

Natsuki: _(Twitch) _… OMG! Is that Megan Fox in Victoria's Secret Angels Edition?!

Kiyohime: Huh?! Where?!

Natsuki: _(Facepalms) _I swear you're a hentai.

Kiyohime: This coming from a girl who ravishes her girlfriend on her motorcycle every weekend…

Natsuki: _(Blushes hotly) _S-shut it!! Wait! How did you know about that?!

Kiyohime: _(Smirks evilly) _I didn't, but you just answered my question.

Natsuki: …I hate you.

Kiyohime: I know. _(Flashes a toothy grin) _Ne, Natsuki… I've always wondered… are you bisexual or lesbian?

Natsuki: _(Blushes hotly) _W-WHAT?!

Kiyohime: Just curious, is all. I mean, I don't believe that bisexuality actually exists. It's either you like guys or you like girls, simple as that. Liking both is just complicated. But then again, some say love is genderless.

Natsuki: I-I don't have to answer that question!

Kiyohime: _(Pout. Sniffles) _

Natsuki: Oh, hell no. Don't you pull that act! Damnit, I think you've been hanging out with Shizuru too much!

Kiyohime: So, which one are you then?

Natsuki: Ignoring you right now! _(Starts to walk away, blushing still)_

Shizuru: I'm neither.

Kiyohime: ACK! _(Falls out of chair startled) _Jesus! Where the hell did you come from?! _(Clutches at her chest as if she was trying to calm her heart down) _

Shizuru: Ara? I've been here the whole time. _(Giggles) _

Natsuki: I thought you were at work! What were you doing here… _(Narrows eyes at Kiyohime suspiciously) _

Kiyohime: _(Rolls eyes) _Oh, come on! I didn't even know she was here! Besides, she's so hung up on you… she'd have no interest in me at all.

Natsuki: Good--- wait a minute, Shizuru… you're not bisexual or lesbian… does that mean-- oh god no, you like guys?!

Shizuru: _(Giggles some more) _No, silly… I'm neither because I'm Natsexual. _(Grins big)_

Natsuki: _(Blood drains from face before a blush hits at full-impact) _…

Kiyohime: Hm. She's a biker, hates Takeda and panics when she hears Shizuru saying she's not of either sexuality excluding hetrosexuality... yep, Natsuki's definitely a lesbian.

Natsuki: _(Glares daggers at Kiyohime) _

_---_

_TBC - Next chapter: Nao needs a codename!  
_


	2. Codenames

_**A/N: **__And here's the second random moment! I didn't think it came out that great… but eh, hope you enjoy! _

_-----_

_After a long day of dodging attacks at Garderobe, nightfall had arrived and several of our favorite Otomes pitched in to patrol the school grounds for the night._

"How come you get to decide the codenames?!" Zhang complained.

"Because last time I let you pick them, I ended up with Mutt!" The Gakuenchou growled at the redhead and cleared her throat, "Anyway. I'm Duran. Got it? You know everyone else's codenames?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just let's get this over with," Zhang muttered and stormed off in a random direction.

"This is Red Fox reporting in, the mausoleum looks clear. Is everything alright over there?"

"Oh we're doing just grand!" Zhang retorted sarcastically and muttered profanities under her breath.

Lime green hues narrowed when she heard a snicker over the walkie talkie, "What's so funny, Hallard?!"

"I guess you heard about your codename, huh?"

"…What codename?"

"Ooooh, never mind then. ::snicker::"

"Tell me!"

"Gaku--- ah I meant, Duran?"

"Not now."

"Kruger, you fucker! You came up with one, didn't you?! Do I even want to know…"

"Ara, language." The sudden response startled Zhang and she let out an annoyed groan.

"But there aren't even kids with us!"

"HIYA! Azure Diamond reporting in! All clear here in the dorms!"

"…When the hell did Arika join us?!"

"_Azure Diamond_ has graciously offered her assistance, now behave."

Zhang scoffed, "Hah! The Bewitched Smile, whose codename is named after that psycho chick, _Kiyohime_… is telling me to behave?! That's hilarious."

All the way across the school grounds, the third pillar's aura had suddenly dropped in temperature and Zhang suddenly feels a chill when a pair of certain red eyes were locked on her as if she was trying to turn her into stone.

"G-geh… should've gone with Medusa instead, K--Duran."

"Pardon?" Came the cryptic response, pushing Zhang's nerves beyond the point where she finally reaches paranoia.

"::Cough:: I-I meant the cafeteria is clear, over-- wait a minute! I see an intruder! Approaching it now!"

"On my way! Over."

"Duran…"

"You forgot to say over!"

"ARGH! Who cares! Get your ass over here now! The intruder isn't alone!"

"Hold them off till I get there!"

Struggling sounds and something like 'maki maki maki' is heard over the walkie talkie and Duran just stares at the walkie talkie, "Wait a minute, that sounded like…"

"Spiral!? What the HELL are you doing?! Why did you attack me, have you lost your mind?!"

More struggling sounds are heard followed by more frantic 'maki maki maki'. Finally, an angry "MATERIALIZE" is in order.

"You can do it! Go, go Naozilla!"

Suddenly, all falls silent…

Boisterous laughter emerges shortly after and the walkie talkie gives off a loud feedback due to someone shouting…

"_NATSUKI KRUGER! I'M GOING TO **KILL **YOU!" _

_TBC. Next chapter: Natsuki suddenly smells… sexy. What on earth is she wearing? _


	3. Tall, Dark and Handsome

_Disclaimer - Mai HiME belongs to Sunset. Except Natsuki. _

_Natsuki: What?! I don't belong to you!_

_Kiyohime: Of course not._

_Natsuki: So… who do I belong to then?!_

_Shizuru: Na-chan~ I got a new present for you! (Holds up a black leather collar, smirking)_

_Natsuki: (Blushes hotly) Shizuru!_

_(**A/N: **Btw, this fic is a make-up for Natsuki's birthday fic which I forgot about.)  
_

---

Distant sounds of music shattered the silence within the small garage of Wolfe's Shop.

"_I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too" _

The husky voice sang out as if it was singing it's heart out to a particular person. Which was no one.

"_Thursday, I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love" _

Natsuki had to work over time since she missed a day of work. Even though, to her, it was a distraction. From the day she had been dreading.

"_Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart"_

Throwing a lazy glance at the clock on the wall nearby, viridian hues took note of the time and cringed. It was a quarter before midnight.

"_Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday, I'm in love"_

That day might have been forgotten by the bluenette herself, because she didn't care much for it but her friends were the opposite. They refused to forget it.

"Hn," Clicking her tongue in her mouth, Natsuki turned her attention back to the current motorcycle she was repairing. Vaguely listening to the song, she barely heard the ringing of a phone and stood up, moving to turn the stereo off and picked up the phone.

"_It's Friday, I'm in lo--" _

"Yo, Wolfe's Shop. How can I help you?"

"Yes, you could. I'd like to speak with that sexy green-eyed mechanic of yours…" Natuski gulped at the purr of the mysterious voice as her face became heavily flushed.

"U-uh… who is this?"

A soft laugh and Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitch, "…"

"Aren't you going to answer me… Na-tsu-ki~" The shade of red on the bluenette's face deepened upon realization of the familiar accent.

"S-Shizuru!"

Natsuki grumbled softly under her breath, hearing the soft giggling on the other end of the line.

"Kanin na, I couldn't resist." The motorcyclist sighed, knowing well the damned woman was smirking triumphantly.

"What are you up to, woman?"

"Ara, I just left a late dinner with my father… and I want to see you. Wolfe's Shop is on the way home. Can I come see you, please~?" Natsuki smirked at the way her girlfriend asked cutely.

"Hm, I don't know… I really need to get this motorcycle fixed by tonight. You might distract me…"

"Please?" Shizuru begged softly. That was all it took. The bluenette caved in and a smile tugged at her lips. She usually isn't the type to smile at just anyone. She didn't like smiling… but with Shizuru, it was impossible not to.

"Hurry it up then, woman." After she received a smooch and an 'ookini' in answer, Natsuki hung up the phone and resumed working on the motorcycle… then stopped for a moment.

'_Crap, I smell like oil…' _

She didn't want to suffocate her girlfriend with the smell of oil and sweat. Natsuki got up and headed into the staff's locker room. Luckily, Natsuki always brought a small bottle of her favorite body spray to work with her everyday.

After opening up her locker, she grabbed her backpack and reached in… to find nothing.

"What the? I could've sworn it's there." Opening the backpack up more, she let out a defeated sigh to find the body spray wasn't there.

'_Great. Well, not like Shizuru cares anyway… right?'_

Tossing the backpack in the locker, she shut the door and turned. On the bench, she had spotted a black bottle of body spray. She grabbed it and glanced at the label on it, "Eh, better than nothing." With one spritz of the spray, she left it back where it was and went back out to her work station.

The song that was previously playing on the radio became a nag in her head, the lyrics repeating over again and again.

"It's Friday, I'm in love~"

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard as a midnight purple Skyline GTR pulled up in the garage and parked by the motorcycle.

'_Huh, here already?' _

Viridian hues locked on the Skyline with avid interest as Natsuki leaned back against a support beam next to the motorcycle and crossed her arms across her chest. She smirked when the driver's door opened and raked her gaze up the bare thigh that followed out.

She let out a breath she had been subconsciously holding since the minute the door opened and took in the sight of her girlfriend clad in a black business skirt and burgundy button-up shirt. Shizuru always made any outfit on her look so good. Although, her favorite sight was the genuine smile that Shizuru was currently wearing.

"Didn't take you long to get here… been planning it?"

"Mmh, my dear Natsuki… I haven't seen much of you for the past three days. Of course I did plan it. Besides, you really think I'd forget about your birthday?" The soft Kyoto accent was enough to make Natsuki blush, let alone the way her girlfriend looked at her lovingly as Shizuru casually moved towards her after shutting the door.

As soon the chestnut haired beauty was within her reach, Natsuki grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. She had waited long enough.

She heard Shizuru sigh contently in her ear and the woman's arms around her tightening… but then she felt Shizuru stop and pull back slightly.

Peering up at her eyes in question, Natsuki froze and gulped slightly when she recognized the sultry look in those crimson hues, "S-shizuru?"

"Hm… Nat-suki… ::Sniff:: You… smell so good. God, what is _that_?" Shizuru moaned as if she was under a trance and scooted closer against Natsuki, causing the younger girl to bite down on her own lower lip to hold back a soft groan. Apparently three days was too long for her. She missed the delicious contact of her girlfriend's body against hers, but she couldn't. Not right now. Not here.

"Sh-Shizuru, stop-- ah!" A nibble on her earlobe cut her off.

Natsuki was slowly losing grasp on her coherent thoughts and futilely pushed at the woman's hips in an attempt to pry Shizuru off, as much she didn't want to.

"What has gotten into… you--mmh." Shizuru silenced her with a fervent kiss and pulled Natsuki along with her by the shirt, dragging her over to the Skyline and opened the door.

Without another word, the bluenette surrendered to the woman's tantalizing ministrations and slid in the backseat with her and shut the door behind her.

Dimly in the back of her head, one last coherent thought passed by before she was blinded by a cloud of desire.

'_Note to self - do not wear AXE around any girls… except Shizuru.' _

---

_TBC. Next chapter: Undecided… so you'll have to wait and find out! ;) _

_---_

_**A/N: **To answer the question of where I've come up with this stuff… it's all thanks to my girlfriend, heh. We come up with the weirdest things in our conversations sometimes. XD This one, however, was loosely based off a true story. :P_

_Oh and the song that was used in this fic, it's "Friday, I'm in Love" by The Cure. _


	4. Run the Bases

_And here's a random moment from my love, angel_prototype! _

--

_**Run the Bases**_

Nao: Oi, mutt… (_filing nails on Natsuki's couch_)

Natsuki: (_twitch_) What, bug?

Nao: (_equal twitch_) Idiot. So, how far have you and that Kyoto bitch of yours gone?

Natsuki: What? (_sets game controller down_) Gone where?

Nao: Ya know, 1st base, 2nd, 3rd. Intrigued minds wanna know.

Natsuki: What the hell are you talking about? Shizuru and I never played baseball…at least not that I can remember.

Nao: …

Natsuki: … (_sweatdrops_) W-what? Stop lookin' at me like that!

Nao: (_lip twitches into a smirk. Busts out laughing_) Oh my god are you serious?!

Natsuki: (_scowls_) What the hell's so funny?!

Nao: Oh my god you're such a prude! To think the almighty Ice Princess Kuga is really just some sheltered little pup! Ha!

Natsuki: (_growling now_) P-prude?! What're you talking about!

Nao: (_snickering_) How far have you gone in the bedroom, pup.

Natsuki: (_flares red_) What?!

Nao: C'mon, you mean to tell me with Fujino's raging libido you guys haven't done it yet? Nothing? Not even 1st base?

Natsuki: (_continues to blush_) Why do you suddenly care about what I and— n-no, never mind! And what the hell's it gotta do with bases?!

Nao: You mean to seriously tell me you've never heard of the "bases" in a relationship, mutt?

Natsuki: …

Nao: (_laughs_) Oh wow, where's Harada when I need her.

Natsuki: (_growls_) Shut _up_. What do you mean "bases" in a relationship?

(_hidden way in the back, camera rolling, our lovely author is holding back her laughter_)

AP: Oh this is gonna be _so_ good.

Natsuki & Nao: (_ears twitch_) …? (they look to each other, then back to the noise)

AP: (_gulps_) Crap!

Nao: …anyway.

AP: (_sweatdrops, breathes easy again_)

Natsuki: So… bases?

Nao: Yes, yes, you prude little pup you. The bases in a relationship go like this; 1st is smooching, holding hands, blah blah. 2nd is coppin' a feel.

Natsuki: Wait, wait. Coppin' a feel?

Nao: Groping, Kuga, groping. Above the waist, though. Touchy-feely?

Natsuki: (_blushes madly_) Ok, ok I get it!

Nao: (_snickers_) 3rd is below the waist groping. And home base is the act of humping like rabbits. Do I need to elaborate again?

Natsuki: Gah! No! (_covers ears which are as red as her face_)

Nao: So which is it?

Natsuki: …which is what?

Nao: (_facepalms_) Base you ass! What base did you guys get to?

Natsuki: Jesus crap Nao what do you care?!

Nao: You guys so hit home, didn't you.

Natsuki: (_face now purple_) …

Nao: Ha! I knew it! Kuga you sly dog! I bet Fujino's the seme, right? That Kyoto bitch always had to be on top. (_snickers_)

Shizuru: Ara, what are my Natsuki and Yuuki-han talking about?

Natsuki & Nao: (_pales instantaneously_)

AP: (_laughing hysterically_)

Natsuki: O-oi! What the hell, Proto?!

AP: Ahaha! I'm sorry! This was too good to pass up!

Shizuru: (_narrows eyes at AP_)

AP: (_stops laughing, shivers_) …did it just get colder in here?

Shizuru: Ara, I wonder… (_smiles innocently_)

AP: (_swallows_)

Nao: Whatever. Fujino! (_points at her_) You guys hit home right? I mean you could barely keep yer hands off the mutt during the Carnival.

Shizuru: What my Natsuki and I do behind closed doors is private, Yuuki-han.

AP: (_mutters_) Private? Pfft. Someone's a screamer.

Natsuki: (_head about to implode from the sudden blood rush_)

Shizuru: What was that, Proto-han?

AP: A-ah, nothing!

Nao: (_laughs_) I bet it's Kuga. It's always the quiet ones that are the hellcats in bed.

AP: You'd know, huh.

Nao: (_smirks_)

Natsuki: (_trying to regain her composure_) …

Shizuru: Ara, I believe we broke Natsuki.

AP: Tch, doesn't take much does it?

Shizuru: (_quirks a brow at author_)

AP: …w-what? Stop looking at me!

Nao: Ooooh someone's gonna get it.

Shizuru: (_calmly_) Kiyohime.

Nao & AP: …

Kiyohime: Na-chaaaaaan~! (_tackles author_)

AP: ACK! (faceplants) …ow

Kiyo: (_straddles her girlfriend_) Heya.

AP: (_blushes hotly, swallows_) H-hi..?

Shizuru: My work here is done.

Nao: (_blinkblinks_) …what the hell just happened.

Natsuki: It's better if you just don't ask. Trust me.

AP: Kuga, Yuuki?! Don't leave me here! (_weakly fending off Kiyo_)

Kiyo: (_giggles_) Oh Na-chan, don't you wanna play run the bases with me?

AP: (_massive nosebleed_)


	5. Games

_**A/N: **__Ok first of all, I blame this entirely on Na-chan for riling me up lately with certain… 'comments'. Secondly, this idea had came to me after she had been trying to get my attention when I was playing Modern Warfare 2, heh._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Ha! Told you I'd get ya… punkass." A husky voice growled into the microphone of her headset used to talk with Nao while they played video games online. It became a hobby for them after school every day.

"_Damn it, Kuga! I'm gonna tear you up!" _

With a smirk, the bluenette laughed a tad bit too maniacally, "We'll see about that!"

_KA-BOOM. _Sounds of a nuke ending the game is followed by a triumphant shout and a frustrated cry on the other end of the headset.

"_Ugh, screw it. I'm gonna go do my homework, later." _Natsuki took her headset off as soon the line went dead but she wasn't done with the game yet. She felt like killing some more and continued on.

"Ara, playing that game of yours again? Try not to break that controller, love. I'm not buying you another one." If there was _anything _that could throw the former Lone Wolf off guard, even during game play… it was her lovely girlfriend's quips.

"G-GAH! Where the hell did you come from?"

That, and the way the woman could startle the daylights out of her.

"The window, dear." Another one from the master of quips… and a twitch in answer. Obviously Natsuki had been too focused on slaying people in the game to notice her girlfriend coming in.

"Very funny…" Natsuki grumbled as she threw a quick glance back at the Kyoto-ben who was flipping through the mail before continuing to play in the world of Modern Warfare 2.

"You should let me play with you. I never get the chance to." Natsuki couldn't help but smirk as she heard this, she already could picture her girlfriend pouting behind her.

"Heh, I don't know, Shizuru… you might not like me after you play against me."

"Oh, is that so? What if that's not true. I could have beginner's luck." Shizuru retorted and the younger girl could hear the playful tone in the other's voice and knew something was about to go down.

"Pfft, yeah right… come on, Shizuru. We know this game isn't your thing. It takes a while to get the hang of it anyway. You'd give up after a few of matches."

Silence ensued then soft footsteps as the brunette moved over to the girl on the chair in front of the television. Thinking that Shizuru gave up in 'arguing' with her, Natsuki resumed her match… only for a moment before a warm hand sliding onto her shoulder startled her a bit.

"Wha-"

She was cut off due to surprise from Shizuru suddenly moving in front of her onto her lap and straddling her. The younger girl gulped and flushed lightly at the sight of the small smirk across Shizuru's lips. Although, the feeling of her girlfriend's full breasts pressing into hers wasn't helping any. It was making her a little dizzy from a searing heat inside of her.

"So… is Natsuki saying I don't have the patience? That's quite funny, because I don't remember you having any either." A shiver shot down her spine as Shizuru whispered the words seductively in her ear before nipping at Natsuki's earlobe gently.

"O-oi! What's that supposed to mean…" Amazingly enough, the younger girl managed to reply with her mind quickly falling into a cloudy state all because of this damned… arousing woman!

"I think you know," Another nip, harder this time and a soft gasp.

"And you know what I also think? That you're afraid I'd like being the dominant one more than you do." Shizuru added with a teasing tone before planting butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I… uhn…" Yup, Natsuki was long lost now. The hot mouth on her neck was awakening every single nerve in her. _Everything _about this woman drove her insane. In the good way, of course. However… the biker wasn't going to give in easily like that.

'_Oh no, no… not today… I refuse to lose this time!' _With one final fierce spark left in her, Natsuki let out a low growl warningly. Although, little did she know… it was the reaction that Shizuru wanted. She was in a quite playful mood this evening and preferred it when Natsuki put up a fight.

Natsuki twitched frustratingly as she felt the lips against her neck forming into a smirk, "Hn, no I'm not afraid… it's just usually _my _position to be the alpha." With that remark, she snuck her hands onto the woman's thighs caressing them, pleased that Shizuru opted wearing a skirt today. The controller was dropped down the floor, long forgotten.

Pulling her lower lip in between her teeth, Shizuru held back a whimper, "Ikezu. Natsuki can't always be the alpha." She emphasized the breathy remark by pressing herself against Natsuki harder and threaded a hand through the silky cobalt trends as she nuzzled her lips against the girl's neck.

'_Oh god. Damn you…' _Natsuki inwardly groaned, cursing the fact Shizuru _knew _her weaknesses. Playing with her hair was one. It might've been strange to her at first, but not that she didn't like it. She loved it actually, the feeling of her fingernails scraping along her scalp down to the back of her neck. A strong shiver shot through her body and Shizuru felt it. The other weakness was the feeling of the Kyoto-ben's luscious body sitting atop her and enveloping Natsuki in her warmness.

In a desperate attempt of a counter-attack, Natsuki's hands slid onto the woman's inner thighs and were slowly inching upwards underneath her skirt. Luckily, she got the reaction she wanted as Shizuru squirmed slightly… but what she did next was completely unexpected.

During all the lovemaking they have had in the past, _never _once… has Shizuru bitten her. The woman was frightened of harming her love. So, of course it was a shock, but a pleasant shock, when the woman clamped her teeth down on the nape of her neck… but not hard enough to penetrate the skin.

"Shi-zu-ru…" Natsuki moaned her name out and instinctively bucked her hips up into the other's and Shizuru made a small pleased sound at this reaction.

"Now…" Through all the haze, she could hear Shizuru muttering breathily in her ear again, "Shall we play a new game?" The woman tangled her fingers within her hair again and pulled on it, giving Natsuki no option but tilt her head back. Natsuki shivered against her own will when she felt the temptress scrape her teeth across the spot where her jugular vein was.

"Uhn…" Was all Natsuki could manage as her hands gripped onto her thighs and swallowed hard.

"The rule of this game is pretty simple… all you have to do is resist as long you can, from taking me…" Shizuru started to whisper huskily between hot kisses up her girlfriend's neck followed by gentle rocking of her hips against Natsuki's, "You can only do whatever you please when I say you can. Or I will stop." A flick of her tongue across Natsuki's earlobe sent another shiver through her body. "Any questions, Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru murmured softly against the corner of her lips, barely brushing her own against them… avoiding a full-on kiss, which seemed to frustrate the younger girl even further.

Dazed viridian peered into fervent crimson from under half-hooded lids and after what seemed to be forever, Natsuki spoke in a hoarse voice after darting her tongue out to moisten her lips, "Actually… I think the real question here is…" Shizuru let out a surprised gasp when she felt hands grab onto her behind hard, pushing the woman up against her roughly and she didn't have a chance to speak as her mouth was captured into a hungry kiss. Shizuru absolutely loved the feeling this action had caused. It fueled something up inside her. It was fierce at first, teeth nipping at soft lips and a tongue being forced into her mouth then it slowly turned languid as Natsuki took her time in relishing the softness of her girlfriend's mouth. Finally, the kiss broke and they both were left a little breathless and Natsuki smirked softly against her lips, "How long can _you _resist me?"

Natsuki was very pleased to see something spark up in those crimson hues.

'_I think I like this game better.' _

_

* * *

___

_**Fin! **Bwahaha. Sorry, I'm still too embarrassed to write a full-on smut. Oh yes, believe it. _


	6. Jealousy

_**A/N: **I've returned! Well... sort of. I'm just posting another moment from my Na-chan ;)_

_**Proto: **Pure crack at its (not-so) finest_

_**

* * *

**_

Natsuki: (_holds tea bags hostage, wiggles them at_)

Shizuru: Oh hell no.

Natsuki: Oh yes. (_slowly rips one_)

Shizuru: Couch!

Natsuki: (_continues to pour tea leaves on floor_) What was that?

Shizuru: Oh. My. God. No sex either!

Natsuki: Ha! As if you could resist sex for longer than 24 hours? C'mon now.

Shizuru: Who says I need you to satisfy me?

Natsuki: …what the hell's that supposed to mean?

Shizuru: I have my ways, Suki-chan (_winks_)

Natsuki: (_mind running rampant_) …

Shizuru: Ara, it seems my Natsuki has a nosebleed. Would you like a tissue?

Natsuki: Eh?

Shizuru: …Or perhaps a towel?

Natsuki: W-what? Crap! (_covers face_)

Shizuru: Fufu~

Natsuki: (_growling while wiping nose_) Don't change the damn subject! Where are they?

Shizuru: Ara, I don't know what my Natsuki is talking about…

Natsuki: Don't play dumb with me, Fujino, or do you want me to hit up your English tea collection next?

Shizuru: (_eyebrow twitches_) You wouldn't.

Natsuki: I would.

Shizuru: (_starts to sniffle_) Ikezu…

Natsuki: No! No, no, no! Not working! (_turns away and rummages through cabinets_) I know it's in here…ha! (_turns back with another box of tea_)

Shizuru: (_waterworks instantly turn off_) Natsuki, no!

Natsuki: The manga! Where are they! (_begins to dump bags into the sink_)

Shizuru: I can't believe Suki-chan would do this to me! Over a comic!

Natsuki: It's not a comic! It's _sh__ō__jo-ai_!

Shizuru: (_huffs_) Natsuki-chan is cheating on me for a comic book…

Natsuki: (_cheeks flare up, throws tea packet at the brunette_) Just…just give me back the damn books!

Shizuru: (_swats at_) I never knew my Natsuki liked such comics. Hentai.

Natsuki: I-it's not hentai! They're just—

Shizuru: Raping one another?

Natsuki: (_blanches_) What? No! Ugh!

Shizuru: (_tilts head innocently, hums_) I'm pretty sure I saw a young woman forcefully taking another, Natsuki.

Natsuki: (_grinding teeth together to keep from screaming_) …you read them? You stole them and read them?

Shizuru: Well I had to see why Natsuki was so _fascinated_ with this "Chikane-chan".

Natsuki: (_twitches_) W-what?

Shizuru: Oh, you didn't know? You were calling her name in your sleep the other night… "Chikane-chan, ple-e-e-ease."

Natsuki: (_nose begins to trickle blood once again_) I…ah…

Shizuru: Why if I hadn't rolled over to see the book over your sleeping face, I would have thought Natsuki was seeing another woman! And I know you wouldn't be doing that, would you my Suki? (_eyes flash red as she stares at Natsuki_)

Natsuki: (_swallows hard, images of a ten foot mechanical snake flashing through her mind_) N-no! Never!

Shizuru: (_all smiles once again_) Good. Now that that is settled… (_takes the box of tea from Natsuki and proceeds to make a cup_)

Natsuki: (_jaw hanging open like a fish_) A-ah, s-so…my manga?

Shizuru: Ara?

Natsuki: My Kannazuki manga…where are they?

Shizuru: Oh! I threw them away. (_smiles_)

Natsuki: (_blinks at several times_) You what? Shizuru they were imports!

Shizuru: (_brandishing a boiling pot of water, turns and smiles_) Natsuki.

Natsuki: …y-yea?

Shizuru: Me or Chikane?

Natsuki: (_stares at_) …seriously?

Shizuru: (_stares back, silently_)

Natsuki: … (_sweatdrops_)

Shizuru: …

Natsuki: (_cracks under the pressure_) You, Shizuru, you! I'm sorry! I'll never think of Chikane-chan again!

Shizuru: There, was that so hard love?

Natsuki: (_sniffling_) Yes…yes it was. (_mumbles_) Oh Chikane-chan...

Shizuru: (_throws dish towel at the bluenette_) I heard that.

Natsuki: (_groans_)


	7. What You Want

_**A/N: **__Okay. So. I've decided to do something different than just the usual ShizNat fluff. It's been stuck on my mind all day and after listening to Evanescence - I just had to do it. _

_A fair warning though, there will be some angst. The ending will be worth it, I promise... hopefully you all will like it. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shizuru nor Natsuki._

* * *

_Tempus Fugit _- time flies. Oh, how true that is. It had been two years since High School. Two years since the tragic days of shedding sweat and blood just to protect their precious ones. Everything was back to normal and their lives were ordinary once again. The HiMEs had separated and gone their own ways. It was as if the HiME Carnival was just a catastrophic nightmare.

All of them were starting their new lives. Except for two - who chose to stay together and start a new life anew together.

Even though everything might've seemed to be perfect with them… but in reality, not everything was perfect. At first, anyway.

"Na-tsu-ki~" The alluring Kyoto-ben whispered in her ear and dark cobalt brows furrowed in annoyance slightly. She just wanted to sleep. On the previous night, working a double shift had left her exhausted and she hadn't been able to get enough sleep.

It wasn't just that either.

Ever since they finally made it official that they were together and things have gotten serious between them, the tawny haired beauty had been starting to become more straightforward with Natsuki and much more affectionate. Besides all the teasing, of course.

All in honesty, it scared Natsuki a little. Clearly love was a foreign thing to her and she still was slowly getting used to the fact that Shizuru was her girlfriend. It wasn't that Natsuki didn't understand it... she does understand completely about how Shizuru feels and the affection was what scared her. She still got shy when it comes down to getting very intimate with her Kyoto-ben beauty. It was also something else.

But she couldn't exactly say why, especially not to Shizuru.

"Quit it, woman. I'm tired... lemme sleep," The bluenette muttered and turned over to lay on her stomach, her face buried in the pillow.

She could tell the other was pouting as it went quiet for a minute but then her throat went dry when she felt Shizuru's body press into hers firmly. Not only the feeling was intoxicating... it was also because she just realized that Shizuru was naked. She knew the woman liked to sleep in her lingerie, but those luscious mounds pressing against her back...

"SHIZURU," Natsuki groaned, her face already flaming red. She futilely slapped at the wandering hand that was creeping onto her stomach and lightly stroking the warm skin underneath her tank top.

A low and throaty chuckle rang in her ear and Natsuki started to squirm, the fear slowly making it's way out from the dark corners within her soul. Why, WHY did she get afraid...?

Unable to take the fear anymore, Natsuki let out a low growl and suddenly sat up, "I'm serious, Shizuru! Quit it!" She suddenly stood from the bed and stormed in the bathroom, shutting the door. Shizuru was left on the bed dumbfounded and a hurt look passed by in her ruby hues as she stared at the door.

After a moment of expecting Natsuki to come back out and apologize, the door didn't open and the brunette let loose a small shaky sigh. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she slowly got up from the bed and got dressed in a pair of denim jeans along with a white t-shirt.

* * *

After turning on the cold water, Natsuki cupped her hands together under the faucet then splashed the water on her face and heaved a deep sigh. Tired emerald stared at the drain as she mindlessly watched the water swirl around and around before finally going down the hole. Her mind was racing just like her heart was. She let out an annoyed hiss and turned the water off abruptly before looking back up in the mirror. She nearly gasped at what she saw in her own eyes.

It was something she hadn't seen in herself for so long.

Fear.

"What have I done?" The words came out in an inaudible whisper. She just pushed Shizuru away because she was afraid.. and now she knew she must've hurt her. It had became awfully silent out there in the bedroom. She had expected Shizuru to be knocking on the door all worried and asking if Natsuki was alright.

But nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned and walked over to the door, resting her hand on the doorknob. Then she opened the door.

She expected to see Shizuru sitting in bed or laying down, but all she saw was an empty bed with rumpled sheets and she noticed that Shizuru's sneakers weren't on the floor at the end of the bed. She could also smell faint traces of Shizuru's Japanese Cherry Blossoms body spray in the air.

_'She left...' _Natsuki groaned, knowing that the woman probably just left for class at Fuka University... though the worry of Shizuru leaving because she was hurt lingered in the back of her head. Today was so not her day already.

Natsuki pushed the thoughts aside before she broke down and quickly got dressed in the cleanest clothes she could find for work. Since she wasn't going to college, she had decided to get a job at a motorcycle shop down the street. It was the only best job that was suitable for her and that was close to home.

She had to get out of there and now. She was going to go crazy if she stayed any longer and left the apartment as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ok, now she was trapped. Even at work, she was feeling about as miserable as a wounded puppy. She hated it.

_'So fucking much._'

Natsuki thought angrily, not realizing she was screwing on a bolt too tight already on a motorcycle she was repairing. It wasn't until one of her co-workers heard the loud grinding of the bolt being screwed too hard - any harder, it'd leave a hole.

"Kuga..."

"WHAT?"

"Whoa, whoa... no need to bite my head off. I just wanna see if you're alright over there. Sounds like you're trying to break a hole in the bike over there," Her co-worker watched her worriedly.

With an irritated sigh upon realization at what she was doing, Natsuki tossed the wrench aside in the toolbox and mumbled a 'sorry' under her breath and grabbed a screwdriver out of the box.

Still too angry and annoyed, she yanked the screwdriver carelessly and the tip of it drove right into the palm of her other hand. She inhaled sharply when she felt the sharp pain, dropping the screwdriver and she looked down at her palm. It was bleeding.

Now, if it was anyone else that had gotten this wound, they'd get it cleaned and bandaged up. Natsuki didn't. She just stared at the blood trickling down her palm and it started to throb from the dull ache. She knew what pain felt like and she shouldn't like it.

But she did. It just... felt good.

"What the fuck?" She muttered and shook her head, quickly standing up and stormed off in the bathroom to clean it up. She quickly bandaged it up before she got carried away and stared at the wound again. She was NOT that kind of person. She wouldn't do self-damage just to feel that high... so, her liking the dull throb worried her.

Her co-worker had been concerned about the bluenette after that little display and decided he'd give her the rest of the day off. He could tell that she needed it.

Natsuki just thanked him in a mumble before picking up her backpack and left.

* * *

The ride back home was least interesting. All she could think about was getting home to Shizuru, besides the strange incident.

Anxiety didn't take long to attack her again for the hundredth time today. The closer she was to home, the worse she felt. As she parked her Ducati in the garage and kicked the centerstand down, she looked towards the door that led inside the Fujino-Kuga household. The light was on and Shizuru's car was parked in it's rightful place. Shizuru was home. Natsuki knew a big talk was coming... and some apologizing as well.

With a sigh, Natsuki dismounted her bike and pulled her house key out to unlock the door before entering. The minute she entered, the sweet smell of home hit her in the face and all the worries she had started to fade away just a little. It was so Shizuru... her tawny haired lover would always light up her favorite scented candle. Lavender, if her memory served her right.

The only thing she didn't like was the music that was playing on the stereo in the living room. Evanescence. Shizuru listening to Evanescence meant it wasn't good. Whenever the brunette was in a mood, the band was her choice. Always... well, not always. It was either that or Within Temptation.

But still.

_Do what you, what you want, your world's closing in on you now  
It isn't over_

After she dropped her backpack on the kitchen counter, she slipped her hands down the pockets of her jeans and slowly made her way down the hallway towards the living room. Her heartbeats was hammering harder with every step she took. Closer to her.

_Stand and face the unknown  
Got to remember who you really are_

Even though some of Evanescence's songs were depressing, she had to admit she was liking this one. It seemed to provoke something within her... but she wasn't sure what it was. Yet.

_Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection_

Quietly rounding the corner, she stopped in the doorway of the living room and her heart stopped at the sight before her. Anxiety was slowly drowning her. On the couch, there she was. Her tawny locks pulled up in a tight bun and few strands of it framed her flawless face. She had her reading glasses on. Something Natsuki secretly loved on her... it was hot. Shizuru made anything on her look good anyway.

_Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control_

Amy Lee's hauntingly beautiful voice was the only thing that was heard in the room right now and Natsuki hated it. She wanted Shizuru to look at her. To smile at her and welcome her home and in her arms. But the brunette didn't. She sat there calmly and flipped a page over in the novel she was currently engrossed into. Or so Natsuki thought.

_Somewhere beyond the pain, there must be a way to believe  
We can break through_

The lyrics continued as Natsuki stood there, watching the brunette with a frown marring her beautiful face. _'Please talk.' _Natsuki quietly pleaded to Shizuru in her mind.

"You're home early."

Swallowing thickly to push down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat after finally hearing the Kyoto-ben accent over the music. Shizuru didn't even look up from her book as she continued to read the last paragraph before flipping another page over. The vast feeling of emptiness devoured Natsuki. Obviously Shizuru had known she was there the whole time. It was no surprise. Shizuru always knew because she could feel the defiant green gaze burning holes in her.

"Y-yeah..." Natsuki managed to stammer out before mentally kicking herself.

"I made dinner. I left a plate for you in the fridge," Natsuki hated it. She hated how distant Shizuru sounded right then. Finally fed up with this, the bluenette let out a low growl as her hands balled up into fists in her pockets.

"Don't do this." She growled again at the brunette.

_But every hour slipping by screams that I have failed you_

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she watched Shizuru pause for a minute before closing the book calmly and set it on the table in front of her. The brunette remained quiet for another moment, which seemed like eternity to Natsuki, as she took off her glasses and set it down by the book.

Her heart stopped when Shizuru _finally _looked over at her and it felt like glass shattering from the ruby hues piercing her own gaze.

"Don't do what?" Shizuru calmly retorted, but her eyes spoke volumes. Pain, concern and anger all packed up together tightly within one look. If it was possible, they would've literally took her breath away by now.

Natsuki wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It hurt too much.

_Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control  
Somewhere beyond the pain, there must be a way to believe_

She wasn't sure what was more haunting... the sound of Shizuru's calm but icy tone mixed with Amy Lee's enchanting voice or the look in her eyes.

"Well?" Shizuru finally piped up as she stood up from the couch and crossed her arms across her chest.

_'Damn it, TALK.' _Natsuki screamed at herself in her head but her voice wouldn't come. Her mouth was dry and her palms were starting to sweat.

Shizuru let out a sigh and shook her head, walking around the couch and headed for the door past Natsuki.

_There's still time  
Close your eyes_

Slowly closing her eyes, Natsuki exhaled sharply and gave in to the lyrics she just heard. Taking it as a sign. Opening her eyes once more, her hand darted out grab the brunette by her arm and held onto it to stop her. "_Shizuru._" She firmly stated.

She didn't notice that her own grip had tightened on Shizuru's arm when the brunette locked her surprised eyes with her defiant gaze.

_Only love will guide you home  
Tear down the walls and free your soul_

"Natsuki... you're hurting me," Shizuru murmured in a worried voice and tried to break her arm free. Natsuki didn't even budge and yanked her closer, tangling her other hand within the tawny locks and gripped tightly. Without another word, she crushed her lips against Shizuru's and bit down on the soft bottom lip hard. A growl rumbled in the back of her throat.

She had gone off in the deep end and she knew that when she tasted something coppery and realized she had bitten hard enough to draw blood. The slap came as expected as Shizuru's right hand came in contact with Natsuki's cheek. The thing that she didn't expect was Shizuru's nails digging in her shoulder shortly after as the brunette slammed her back up against the wall next to the door.

"_Natsuki," _Shizuru hissed in return. The smoldering look in the ruby hues along with the sight of that soft pink tongue flicking out to lick the blood off her lip was more than enough.

_Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down..._

If Natsuki hadn't noticed the moan that escaped her when she was pushed up against the wall, Shizuru certainly did. The brunette looked like a wild lion cornering it's prey at the moment. Everything else was forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes, silently taunting one other. The hand on Natsuki's slid up the back of her neck and tangled tightly within her cobalt locks. Before Natsuki could retaliate, Shizuru's other hand came down to rest on her hip and slammed her back up against the wall. She winced as the nails dug in her hip and then the unbelievable happened.

Shizuru _growled_. Possessively.

The hand in her hair was pulling and Natsuki didn't have an option but to tilt her head back, gasping sharply when her lover's pearly whites clamped down on the soft skin at the nape of her neck hard. Sensing that Natsuki would try to counterattack, Shizuru forced her right thigh in between her legs and pushed against the apex of her legs hard to pin her down completely.

To soothe the pain of her teeth penetrating her skin just a little, Shizuru suckled on that spot with fervor. Natsuki let out a low and long moan at the mindblowing sensations tearing her body up.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Shizuru finally let go and pulled back slowly, wiping the blood off her bottom lip with her hand. Darkened ruby eyed the blood smeared at the nape of Natsuki's neck before flicking up to lock with hers.

Shizuru let out a husky chuckle before slowly walking over to the door but then stopped to look back at Natsuki when the blunette demanded to know where she was going. Shizuru just stared back into vivid green and grinned, "If you want your dessert... come get it." Oh god, that Kyoto-ben accent... it was heavy and intoxicating. Sparing one last taunting look, Shizuru slowly made her way down the hallway to their bedroom and left a trail of her clothes behind her.

Natsuki could only let out a slight chuckle of disbelief and smirked, following her lover to claim her dessert.

In her mind, aside from all the overwhelming desire... she quietly thought to herself in sync with the dull throbbing on her neck from the bite. _'Now that kind of pain... I can accept.' _

-Fin-


End file.
